An Assassin's Love
by Hiade
Summary: A demon assassin is fed up with the life that had has been raised into. As he plans to make his exit from a fraternity of assassin's, he meets a beautiful girl who will complicate everything. OCxOC


**Hi guys, this is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote, except this is a re-written copy. If you have read my other story, "Ghost Files" you will see that the OC Blade is in both. Hes my main character I've used him for 10 years lol. You should read Ghost Files too if you haven't gotten the chance! Its more YYH story based, while this is YYH genre but a whole seperate story. But read, enjoy and please review :D**

**An Assassin's**** Love**

It was midnight. Only the full moon brought light to the Earth as the stars were covered in a blanket of darkness. The cooled summer's air was interrupted by the sudden putrid scent of blood. I slowly pulled my sword from the man's back I had just impaled. With a loud thud, he hit the ground and went motionless. Without hesitation, I made my way back to the open window I had come through and proceeded to jump to the top of the house. I stood there for a second, closing my eyes, and took a deep breath. My tall, black, spiky hair began to wave as the breeze picked up. I feel like this every time. I'm an assassin, but I don't like to kill. It will all change soon; I will leave this guild forever.

"Excellent work, Blade." A voice came from behind me.

I opened my eyes, frowning. I no longer wanted to deal with these people. You can't just leave a guild though, especially one that solely raises and trains killers. They have no morals, no feelings. All smiles during the day in public, killing those they smiled to at night. That's not who I am. I am a fire demon, born in demon world, sent to the human world to be trained to kill.

"It's my job." I returned coldly. "Is there something you want, Niro?"

"Just making sure everything ran smoothly. I have to check up on my little cousin sometimes." Niro replied smiling.

Niro isn't actually my cousin. It's funny, actually, to think that a guild of assassins raise each other as family.

"Well I assure you that everything has fallen through well, there is no need for you to be here." I said calmly, showing no anger.

"Be careful, little cousin, it seems you have being growing… Impatient. I would hate for you to try anything ill-advised." Niro frowned as he took a step back and disappeared.

Once more, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I longed to be with my real cousin and his friends. I feel at home with them, who I really am. Opening my eyes, I raced from roof to roof until I came to the end of the town. I jumped from the last building to the ground and fled into the woods.

The trees were a blur to my eyes as I raced, moving faster and faster until I came to a hill. I was surprised to look down from the small hill and find a young girl walking this deep in the woods this late at night. She was a slender 5'4, caramel skin complexion with pink hair down just below her shoulders. She was rather curvy, a very attractive girl. The trees seemed to dance as she hummed her melody. I bent to one knee and continued to watch her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She looked up and saw me.

In my own hesitation, I tripped over myself trying to move and found myself falling down the hill. I hit the ground and laid on my back, chuckling slightly. 'How did I manage this?' I wondered to myself.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice spoke to me. I slowly opened my eyes to find the girl looking down at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ok." I replied looking up at her. She had big emerald colored eyes.

"Were you following me?" She asked politely.

"No. But I can't help but to wonder what a girl like you is doing this time of night walking around in the woods." I replied, still lying on my back.

She shrugged, "I come here to relax. I get to think and be alone out here, a stress reliever for stressful days. What about you?"

I blinked and remember who I was. "It doesn't concern you. I must be going."

"Yes, well I guess I should return home. It is a school night." She responded. "It was nice meeting you."

I nodded as she turned and began walking back the way she came. As soon as she got out of sight, I jumped into a tree and ran tree to tree until I reached her again. I know I shouldn't get too close, but the least I could do was make sure she safely got out of these woods.

"Get a hold of yourself." I whispered to myself, shaking my head.

She turned and looked up into the tree where I was, I knew she couldn't see me, but she smiled, turned and walked into town. She knew that I followed her. My heart was beating fast, I wasn't used to this feeling.

"Fool, you'll only get her killed." I scolded myself, making my way back towards the center of the woods. I had a small hideout underneath a giant tree. The bottom of the trunk had a hole, so I hollowed it out and made a hidden den under it. It was as big as an average living room. I sat down with my back against the hard earth, one arm slung over my knee. Tiredness swept over me as my head began to nod back and forth, and eventually falling to sleep.

The next morning I found myself walking down the street with my cousin and his friends. It was another hot summer day with the sun blazing and no humidity. We were on our way to the arcade, something I enjoyed thoroughly. Video games became a hobby for me, and everyone needs a hobby.

"Ahahaha! Kuwabarra that's strike two!" Yusuke laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabarra yelled angrily, "You keep laughing and I'm gonna give you a one way ticket straight to hell!"

Yusuke kept snickering to himself as Kuwabarra attention was grabbed by a passing female.

"Excuse me miss, would you ever date this big lug?" Yusuke called to her.

The girl looked back at Kuwabarra, "Not in his dreams." She said snottily, flicking her long blond hair and walking away.

"Hahaha! Kuwabarra swings and that's strike three!" Yusuke busted into tears.

"That's it Urameshi! One way ticket to hell!" Kuwabarra furiously yelled, chasing Yusuke.

Kurama smiled, "Those two. You would never know they are best friends."

Hiei looked at me while everyone was distracted, "So what's your plan."

I looked at him and shook my head, "I don't know. No matter what, the end doesn't look good."

"If you prefer, we can just go and slaughter them all." Hiei responded coolly. He was always so confident, so sturdy. Never hesitating and never phased.

"Haha," I laughed, "I wish we could just end it like that."

The laughter and games continued all the way into the arcade. Everyone had stepped inside, I was last. There was a familiar, sweet aroma that had passed under my nose, making me turn around. I stared unblinkingly as I saw her across the street. Her blue and white school uniform made her pink hair stand out more-so than usual.

"Hey Blade, get in here! I'm gonna kick your ass in Tekken!" Yusuke yelled at me. "I have some payback to settle!"

"Yeah, one second, I'll be right back. I want a slice of pizza." I said, turning and running across the street.

Yusuke yelled at me as I ran, "You better bring me back a slice!"

I kept my distance from her, walking within a crowd of people. We walked to the end of the block and she turned down an alley. I stopped before the turn and pick over the edge only to find her snatched up by 4 guys.

"Hello pretty lady." One of these men smirked, "It seems you went down the wrong alley at the wrong time." He grab her arm and yanked her towards him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled kicking him in the chin, sending him flying.

"Taku!" The three others guys yelled as he hit the ground.

"You just dug yourself in a whole lot of trouble." Taku frowned as he got up.

The men circled her. She rear kicked one of them and led that into a front thrust into the stomach of another. It wasn't enough as the other rammed her to the ground.

"Get off!" She screamed loudly.

I had enough of watching. I turned the corner and walked down the alley towards them. One of the men saw me and stood up.

"Hey you, turn and get lost." He scowled. I kept walking towards them. She had seen me now, and her eyes got big. That stare, the same stare I got last night, it made m heart beat.

Taku got up and pulled out a dagger, "You came down the wrong alley."

I stopped short of them, "What a coincidence," I began, "so did you."

These humans didn't stand a chance. By the time Taku realized I was no longer in front of him, his three henchmen were on the ground. He turned, sweat dripping from his face.

"What… who the hell are you?" He whispered angrily.

I walked up to him and gave him a head butt that sent him soaring through the alley and onto the street.

"Bunch of honorless cowards." I spoke. I turned to her, as she was still on the ground and offered my hand. She took it, and picked herself up.

"Thank you," she started, "but how did you know?"

"I, uh, just happened to come at the right time." I replied nervously. In truth, I wasn't ready for that question.

She smiled and jumped at me giving me a hug. It shocked me, she was so warm. My nose danced to the sweet smell of her perfume. I slowly latched my arms around her and felt wetness on my shoulder. She was crying.

She let me go and smiled with her teary eyes, "I must get back to school."

I watched as she turned and began to run. As she got to the end of the alley, she turned and smiled at me then went back on her way. I don't know how all this started, but I was enjoying it. I knew I couldn't be with here, but it helped me. And if nothing else, I had another reason to leave my lifestyle behind.

As night fell, I made my way back to the Kirokoshi woods, where my hideout was. The moon was still full from the night before. There was no wind, no breeze, but it was still a beautiful night. I was laying on a branch about 20 feet off the ground.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but thank you." A soft voice came.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see her walking through the woods again. My heart started to thud loudly. 'What is she doing here again at night?' I thought to myself. Spinning off of the branch, I dropped to the ground behind her.

"You know, it's not safe to wonder the woods at night." I said calmly.

"I feel like we have already had this conversation. Besides, it seems that I have my own personal body guard." She smiled at me.

I chuckled at the though. Maybe that would be my new line of work.

"Yes well, I assure you its all coincidence." I replied.

Without another moment's hesitation, she lunged at me, throwing her arms around me in a hug. We stood there for a minute, holding each other. At that moment in time, my decision was made. I was leaving that place for good. I was doing it within the month.


End file.
